1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension control device for a wall-mounted toggle switch. More particularly, the invention relates to a control device which permits access to the wall mounted switch by an elongated member hanging from the switch. The invention further provides a tubing member and a method of making a tubing member usable with the extension control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extension control devices for wall mounted switches are already known in the prior art and have been disclosed in various configurations. Such devices are designed to allow operation of the switch by small children and others incapable of reaching the switch. Generally speaking, such previously known devices include a switch engaging member either releasably or permanently connected to a switch lever of a wall-mounted toggle switch assembly and a device hanging below the switch engaging member for controlling movement of the switch engaging member to thereby move the switch lever between "on" and "off" positions.
Desirable requirements of an extension control device include:
a. ease of connection to switch levers having varying external dimensions; PA1 b. reduction of possibility of damage of the control device and the switch lever when the device is subjected to abusive handling; PA1 c. prevention of damage to both the wall located lower than the toggle switch assembly and to the toggle switch assembly from use of the extension control device; PA1 d. ease of fabrication and assembly of the extension control device; and PA1 e. ease of connection to switch levers without any positive connection to switch plates or need to modify or replace existing switch plates.